Sunny Side Up
by Candy
Summary: This has to be the darkest piece I've ever written... Malon explains her feelings on being labled as "Miss Mary Sunshine"... WARNING: quite angsty.


AN: 

Well… this little diddy was inspired by… I dunno… various stories. Namely: The Mind of Link by Post Rapture. It's another one of my character perspective things that I seem to do a lot. Only this time… it's on Malon.

Now, Malon is my favorite character in Zelda: OOT… so maybe I'm being a bit biased. But I just notice how people seem to write her off as a ditz… and I think there's so much more to her then what people see. I feel that Post Rapture brought that out in: The Mind of Link… one of my favorite Zelda stories to date. And since he said that I write the character things well… *blushes* I think I'll do one on her…

K right… enjoy.

WARNING: Very dark. Um… Slight rape material… but don't worry nothing too in depth

Sunny Side Up

People who know me in Hyrule, or at least people who think they know me… view me as an "optimist". They say that I'm "Miss Mary Sunshine". They think they have me pinned. Labeled. NAILED… as "happy". 

Hah!

Little do they know… 

When I was 10… I suppose… yes I was happy then. But you see things do change. They change so quickly… And I don't always like the change. But I'm still viewed as little miss "Sunshine". And Sometimes I can't stand it.

I mean sure… I'm not depressed 24/7… but I'm not happy 24/7 either. I don't know why people expect me to be. People say I'm gentle… that… that I'm kind. People think they know me so well. But they don't. Not all of them. I'll admit… I don't think I'm a bad person… but I think they view me as… as too nice… TOO kind.

When all the while… I feel guilty.

You see, I feel like my life… well when I was growing up… I felt that it was a sham. I felt as if I had no reason to live. Being beaten every night by a drunken master. Being… being groped by a drunken master… that's not much to live for. I swear… those years… which are so ironically called "The happiest years of ones life"… weren't very happy for me.

But… but I don't have it so bad.

You see… I know people who have seen more horror… EXPERIENCED more horror then I would want to believe.

That's when the guilt starts to kick in.

Link for instance…

He's been coming to me after every temple he's beaten. And slowly… but surely… he's opening himself up to me. He's telling me every emotion… every pain… every tear he's experienced because of his conquests. And I feel so low after each conversation… Because while I sit on this ranch and brood about how horrible my life has been and how unfair I feel I've been treated… when I look at Link's… mine's not that bad anymore.

He recently told me about the Shadow Temple… 

Goddesses…

I mean… I get hit. Yes… I get punched and kicked and jabbed at… On occasion… I'll experience sexual advances from Ingo… but at least I can see what's coming. And I know that it's not a rotting corpse reaching out towards me. At least I know it's not a Gibdo or a Re-Dead trying to pounce on my head and bite into it. I know its just a drunken human attacking me. Link… Link didn't deserve what happened in the Shadow Temple.

No one does…

What Link went through in the Shadow Temple… it played games with his mind. 

He tried to kill himself… right in front of me. I mean… just talking about what happened in that cursed Temple… made him so mentally unstable that he pulled out his sword and tried to slit his wrists. And that scared me.

A lot.

Luckily I had been able to talk him out of it…

**Flashback**

"YOU TELL ME, MALON! WHAT DO I HAVE TO LIVE FOR?" He screamed… tears pouring down his cheeks… his voice cracking with peaking emotion.

"You have many things to live for Link…" 

I took my hand and placed it over the one holding the sword. 

"You have Epona… Hyrule… Me… Zelda…"

"Hyrule? Zelda?" He scoffed and turned his head. "She took away my childhood… she's the one making me do this! It's all-" 

"Link, stop it! Don't blame destiny on Zelda. It's not her fault the Goddesses planned out something harsh for you." 

I paused and held his shaking hand tighter. 

"Link… I've never met Zelda… but from the way you've spoken of her… I doubt she'd ever mean to harm you ." 

I placed my hand under his chin and turned his head towards me. 

"You are courageous, Link. You are strong… And You CAN beat this. You WILL." I smiled. "You have so much strength inside of you… Don't give up now…please?" I felt the tears well in my eyes. "For me?"

The sword dropped.

His arms wrapped around me.

And his tears stained my shirt.

** End Flashback**

When I first met Link… he was only slightly melancholy. Who wouldn't be? He'd just left his home… his friends. But still… he was happy underneath it all. I could tell because his eyes still held that sparkle. 

But as soon as he came back from the Forest Temple… up till now…

The sparkle has been gone.

And I feel kind of guilty. 

Because what I've been through hasn't been as bad as what he's been through. And maybe I shouldn't feel so sorry for myself. Maybe I should… I don't know.

I haven't told Link what's gone on at the ranch. I probably should. Perhaps when he comes back from the Sprit Temple… I will.

I… I care for Link. He's a great friend to me… I owe him the truth. Goddesses know he's been honest with me. And he's asked me before about the bruises… the scratches… the tears in my skirts. But I always find someway to change the subject. I suppose I feel if I tell him everything… he'd shy away from me. I'm not sure he'd be able to handle my pain as well as his own.

I'm not sure what he'd do to Ingo… 

One thing Link has taught me… is that happiness is one of the hardest emotions to convey… especially when you're trying to fake it. Most people think that you can just plaster a smile on your face and everything is fine. I suppose that's why people think I'm so happy… I guess I must be good at plastering that stupid smile on my face. So I'm able to fool people.

Either that or everyone's very gullible.

Link's always been able to see right through me though. 

It almost scares me. 

Like the day he came back from his sleep… he knew something was wrong me… he just didn't know what. 

**Flashback**

"STAY BACK!" I held the pitchfork up, trying to look as threatening as possible. I doubt I came off as very scary… considering I was crying and my nose was broken.

"Why would I…" Ingo staggered to the left. "Wanna do a ting like thaaat?" 

I poked the pitchfork at him shakily again.

"STAY BACK! PLEASE!" 

Ingo stepped forward once again. I swear I could name the type of whisky he had been drinking by the heavy smell on his breath. Goddess damned pubs…

I reached out at my pitchfork and yanked to the left. With the surprising amount of force he had pulled, I went staggering into a nearby wall, causing me to form a nice haze in front of my eyes and drop the pitchfork.

*CLATTER*

I slunk to the ground my teary blue eyes vaguely catching the pitchfork… my only weapon… spin to the opposite side of the barn. 

Ingo approached me slowly… knowing that I was pretty much out for the count. He stood above my half conscious form and sneered.

"Did you thing that yooooooooou could get away *hiccup* from me, girlie?"

He kicked me.

"GET UP!"

KICK

"GODDESSES DAMN YOU! GET UP GIRL!"

KICK

My stomach was doing flips and I could feel blood and bile rising in my throat. With great difficulty… completely defeated… I rose and faced him.

"Why are you doing this to me Mr. Ingo?" I managed to wheeze out.

SLAP

"YOU'RE THE PROBLEM, WHORE!"

PUNCH

"YOU'RE THE REASON OF PAIN ON THIS RANCH!"

PUNCH

"IT'S…"

SMACK

"ALL…"

SLAP

"Mr. Ingo… Please…" 

"YOUR…"

PUNCH

"Stop pl-"

"FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAULT!"

He grabbed my head and slammed it hard against the wall. Blackness dipped in and out of my vision. I could vaguely hear the horses neighing and hooves pounding while Ingo told them to shut up.

He punched me again in the stomach.

I coughed up blood… but not on my own clothing…On his.

All was silent in the barn. 

I slowly opened my eyes to see him look down in disgust at his bloodied shirt and then back at me.

All I saw in his eyes were fire… hatred…

"You filthy…wretched… bastard… WHORE!"

I couldn't scream anymore… I didn't have the strength.

"You want to be a whore, huh? Well by Goddesses if that's what you want…"

I tried to shake my head… but he didn't notice… nor did he care. 

"THAT'S WHAT YOU'LL GET!"

I felt myself being shoved up on the bloodied wall. Ingo pushed his body against mine and licked my throat. I pushed weakly against his face with my hands and received a slap.

"JUST STAY STILL, DAMN YOU!"

I squirmed as much as I could. He ripped the fabric of my shirt down the center to my naval, and pushed my skirts up to my thighs and parted my legs, forcing them around his waist. I struggled… but nothing got him off of me. He started moving his tongue lower on me… his right hand holding my arms above my head and the other groping my breasts. I gathered my voice to scream but it came out as a choked whisper.

"Please…just stop…"

But he didn't.

He withdrew his hand from my breasts and began to undo his belt.

My virginity was about to be taken from me… and I had no power to stop it.

Tears attacked my eyes.

"You like this whore?" He smiled evilly at me as his pants slipped down to his ankles. "Do you?" He whispered again.

I said nothing, but looked around frantically for something… anything to stop him with. 

He slipped his free hand under my skirts and past my undergarments.

"What about that?"

He touched me… and I broke.

With my last bit of strength, I freed my right hand from his grasp and scratched his eyes viciously. With a cry of rage, Ingo staggered backwards, tripping over his pants and blinded by scratches.

I slipped down from the wall holding my shirt closed and making a grab for the pitchfork.

Ingo stood up, a line of blood trickling down his left eyelid and across his nose.

"YOU BLOODY BITCH!"

I shoved the pitchfork in his direction again… but this time with confidence.

"Get out of the barn Ingo… get your drunk hide to bed before I shove this pitchfork right up it." 

Ingo yanked up his pants, hissed many a mad curses at me, and exited the barn.

I on the other hand, slipped down the side of the wall that had almost been my undoing and I cried… Oh Goddesses did I cry…

**End Flashback**

It… that… it had never been that bad before… Ingo… he was never that bad… 

That had to have been the scariest experience of my life…

Never before…

Goddesses…

But now you see why I'm not really as "Happy" as people think I am…

But in times such as these…

When evil reigns over all…

You can see why I resent being viewed as "sunny side up".

But I can't help but hope…

Maybe things will get better after all.

THE END

AN:

Candy: *Looks at what she just wrote* O_o HOLY CRAP! THAT WAS FRIGGEN DARK! I didn't intend for it to be that bad! ACK! *hides* NO MORE DARK STUFF! GUNNA GO WRITE E MORE : OOT Bloopers to cheer myself up 

I


End file.
